Desired
by yayarara
Summary: Terlahir sebagai omega laki-laki bukanlah keinginan Hyukjae. Penolakan adalah hal yang setia mengiringi hidupnya selama ini akibat keadaannya yang dianggap tak normal. Dan saat ia akhirnya dipertemukan oleh pasangannya yang begitu diinginkan semua orang, Hyukjae justru begitu ketakutan./HAEHYUK/BL/OS


.

.

.

 **Desired**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BL/Romance/ABO/OS**

 **Summary: Terlahir sebagai omega laki-laki bukanlah keinginan Hyukjae. Penolakan adalah hal yang setia mengiringi hidupnya selama ini akibat keadaannya yang dianggap tak normal. Dan saat ia akhirnya dipertemukan oleh pasangannya yang begitu diinginkan semua orang, Hyukjae justru begitu ketakutan.**

.

.

.

.

.

Penolakan.

Itu adalah sebuah cerita lama untuk Hyukjae. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tak asing untuknya. Yang menjadi sahabat karib sejak ia mengenal dunia. Sesuatu yang tak bisa lepas darinya sekeras apapun ia berusaha dan mencoba.

Penyebabnya sederhana, karena ia berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ia sangat tak biasa. Ia tak normal.

Terlahir sebagai omega seharusnya menjadi sebuah anugerah karena dapat menaikkan status keluarga dengan menjadi pasangan seorang alpha yang berpengaruh. Ia akan dihormati dan dijaga. Dicintai dan diinginkan. Ya seharusnya, namun sayangnnya Hyukjae terlahir sebagai laki-laki.

Seorang omega laki-laki.

Hal ini tentu keadaan yang langka dan sangat jarang terjadi, namun bukan berarti Hyukjae adalah satu-satunya. Menurut penelitian sendiri selalu ada satu omega laki-laki diantara sepuluh ribu kelahiran omega. Masih misteri apakah hal ini merupakan kelainan genetik, keturunan, atau memang terjadi begitu saja. Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskannya karena alpha, beta, dan omega adalah sebuah naluri bawaan yang akan tumbuh dan berkembang sedemikian rupa tak peduli apa jenis kelaminnya.

Namun apapun yang ilmu pengetahuan katakan, hal tersebut sangat berbeda dimata masyarakat. Sebuah keadaan yang berbeda selalu akan dianggap tak normal. Banyak yang menganggap hal tersebut bahkan sebuah kesalahan. Sebuah aib yang menurunkan martabat sebuah _pak_ atau keluarga. Membuat mereka selalu mendapat penolakan.

Tak diinginkan.

Hyukjae sendiri merasakan penolakan bahkan saat ia dilahirkan. _Pak_ -nya tak bisa menerima keadaannya. Ia dianggap aib dan kesalahan, tak ada yang mau mengakuinya kecuali kedua orang tua kandungnya. Orang-orang menjauhinya begitu mengerti siapa Hyukjae sebenarnya.

Hyukjae terbiasa dengan penolakan, ia terbiasa tak diinginkan.

Meski kedua orang tuanya selalu menyayanginya. Selalu mengatakan padanya pasti ada orang-orang yang akan menerimanya suatu hari nanti, yang tulus menyayanginya seperti kedua orang tuanya. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Hyukjae tahu itu hanya mimpi belaka. Hanya ada penolakan yang ia terima.

Para alpha dan beta akan selalu mengernyitkan dahi saat mencium bau omega pada dirinya yang jelas-jelas merupakan laki-laki. Sedang para omega akan melihatnya sinis dan muak. Hyukjae tak bisa melakukan apa-apa mengenai hal itu. Tapi bukan bererti ia yang bersalah atas keadaannya.

Ia tak pernah meminta dilahirkan sebagai seorang omega laki-laki, ia tak pernah meminta dilahirkan begitu berbeda.

Ia tak bersalah.

Dan ia tak berdaya.

Bruk

Tumpukan dokumen ditangannya itu jatuh dan berserakan dilantai karena seseorang dengan begitu kasar menyenggol bahu Hyukjae. Iris hitamnnya melihat orang yang menabraknya itu berjalan pergi begitu terburu-buru tanpa kata maaf sama sekali.

Menghela nafas, perlahan Hyukjae memunguti tumpukan dokumen itu. Ia kembali berjalan keruang rapat tempat timnya sedang melakukan rapat untuk strategi penjualan produk terbaru perusahaan mereka.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih!" Nada sinis itu sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk Hyukjae. Gadis itu, Taeyon merupakan rekan kerjanya yang juga seorang omega.

Hyukjae tak menanggapinya hanya membagikan dokumen berisi file-file data sampel untuk produk terbaru perusahaan mereka dibantu oleh temannya yang bernama Sungmin, seorang beta yang tak pernah menghakimi keadaannya. Satu dari seglintir orang yang tulus berteman dengannya.

"Akan kuulangi lagi, ini merupakan produk terobosan terbaru dan kita sebagai departemen pemasaran diminta untuk melakukan presentasi langsung dihadapan para dewan tinggi perusahaan. Bahkan akan ada perwakilan langsung dari kantor pusat."Terang manager mereka.

"Maksudmu perwakilan kantor pusat di London?"Salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Ya, karena itu pastikan kalian mempelajari semua data sampel itu dengan baik dan jangan sampai kita membuat kesalahan apapun."

Helaan nafas itu terdengar dari semua orang yang ada disana. Mempromosikan produk baru selalu menjadi hal tersulit untuk mereka, alasannya karena mereka harus memperkenalkan produk tersebut dari awal kepada masyarakat luas. Belum lagi persaingan dengan perusahaan lain yang memiliki kualitas yang tak kalah hebat, membuat mereka harus memutar otak untuk menemukan strategi pemasaran yang paling tepat.

"Kau tahu, kudengar perwakilan dari perusahaan pusat adalah putra Tuan Lee."

"Benarkah? Tunggu dulu, bukannya putranya meninggal dua tahun lalu?"

"Itu putra pertamanya, sedangkan yang ini kudengar adalah putra keduanya."

" _Omo_ , kenapa aku bisa tak tahu hal penting seperti itu?!"

"Yah itu normal karena putra keduanya diekspos baru-baru ini saja."

Pembicaraan para gadis-gadis omega itu terdengar di telinga Hyukjae sebelum ia mengemasi barang-barang berniat kembali ke bilik kerjanya karena rapat telah selesai. Para gadis itu, kapan mereka berhenti membicarakan sesuatu yang bukan urusan mereka? Hyukjae hanya berdecak dalam hati.

Siang itu seperti biasa, Hyukjae makan siang bersama Sungmin sembari membicarakan pekerjaan mereka yang begitu menumpuk dan tak ada habisnya. Tentu saja masih dengan acuhnya semua orang pada dirinya. Masih dengan keadaan yang sama setiap harinya.

"Kau masih belum berhenti meminumnya?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin menghentikan Hyukjae yang sudah akan menelan pil di genggamannya.

"Ya." Jawabanya singkat sebelum menelan pil itu dengan air putih dan kembali menyimpan satu botol penuh pil-pil kedalam sakunya.

Sungmin menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kau berhenti meminumnya, Hyuk. Tidak baik terus menekan hormonmu. Toh tak ada yang salah menjadi seorang omega."

Hyukjae segera melihat Sungmin seperti laki-laki itu beru saja mengatakan hal paling terlarang didunia ini.

"Sungmin, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berhenti meminumnya."

"Aku tahu, tapi semua pil itu tak baik untuk tubuhmu. Lagi pula kau tak membutuhkannya."

"Aku memang tak membutuhkannya tapi aku menginginkannya."

Penekanan pada kata terakhir yang Hyukjae ucapkan mengakhiri argumen mereka. Hal ini bukanlah yang pertama kali, entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin meminta Hyukjae berhenti mengonsumsi obat penekan hormon itu. Dengan obat itu Hyukjae akan menekan hormon alaminya sebagai omega. Ia tak akan mengalami siklus panas yang biasa seorang omega alami selama ia menelan pil-pil itu setidaknnya sekali dalam satu hari.

Meski tetap saja tak ada yang bisa menutupi jati dirinya sebagai omega. Namun setidaknnya untuk sejenak Hyukjae dapat merasa bahwa ia tidaklah berbeda dan sama seperti yang lainnya, bahwa ia normal seperti yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Orang-orang itu terlihat begitu sibuk hilir mudik di ruang rapat utama. Hyukjae dan timnya dari departemen pemasaran tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya untuk presentasi besar mereka pada hari ini. Memastikan tak akan ada kesalahan teknis yang terjadi disaat nanti para dewan tinggi perusahaan ini datang.

Dengan langkah cepat Hyukjae segera mengambil tumpukan kertas presentasi yang nanti akan dibagikan. Iris hitamnnya melihat para gadis sedang sibuk berdandan. Beberapa bahkan cekikikan membayangkan akan bertemu salah satu alpha dengan latar belakang menjanjikan.

Tentu saja kabar mengenai putra pemilik perusahaan ini yang akan datang membuat para omega ini seperti berlomba-lomba meningkatkan kadar hormon mereka. Cara menggoda paling efektif untuk menjerat alpha yang mereka inginkan. Menjadikannya pasangan mereka. Seorang _mate_.

Tentu ada hukum tak tertulis mengenai hal seperti itu sebenarnya. Hukum tak tertulis yang tentu diketahui semua orang. Pasangan atau _mate_ ditentukan secara naluri, bukan keinginan dari personal. Ini seperti takdir yang sudah dituliskan, siapa jodohmu atau siapa pasanganmu. Tak ada yang tahu sekaligus tak ada yang bisa merubahnya.

Hal tersebut bersifat mutlak namun tak terduga.

Namun dijaman modern seperti sekarang ini banyak orang yang berfikir lebih terbuka, mereka lebih suka memilih pasangan sesuka hati untuk memuaskan nafsu serta kedudukan semata. Meski hal tersebut tentu tak akan pernah terasa cukup. Alasannya sederhana, karena orang tersebut bukan pasangan mereka.

Bukan _mate_ mereka.

Seperti gadis-gadis ini, mencoba keberuntungan mereka dengan mempertaruhkan naluri mereka. Jika alpha itu bukan pasangan mereka, itu bukanlah masalah. Dan jika alpha itu adalah pasangan mereka, itu adalah sebuah bonus besar. Kedua kenyataan itu tak ada bedanya bagi mereka.

Semua orang semakin ribut saat diberitahu bahwa para dewan tinggi tengah datang. Dengan sigap Hyukjae merapikan setelannya sebelum ikut berdiri berjajar di depat pintu masuk ruang rapat utama untuk menyambut para orang berada tersebut. Satu persatu orang-orang bersetelan mahal itu datang. Hyukjae dan rekan kerjanya membungkuk sopan pada mereka.

Salah satu rekan kerjanya yang perempuan mengangkat teleponnya yang bergetar, raut wajahnya langsung berbinar sebelum berjingkrakan dengan teman-temannya.

"Dia datang! Putra Tuan Lee sudah datang!"

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu! Temanku yang ada di loby mengatakan dia dan rombongannya kini tengah menaiki lif kemari."Heboh mereka membuat manager pemasaran itu memutar mata.

"Astaga gadis-gadis ini, kendalikan hormon kalian!"

Seperti tidak mendengarkan, para gadis itu justru sibuk memeriksa penampilan mereka. Dengan was-was dan penuh harap melihat lif utama yang memang diperuntukan untuk para orang-orang tinggi perusahaan. Semua mata segera melihat ke sana termasuk Hyukjae, menunggu dengan penasaran seperti apa sosok alpha yang begitu dinginkan semua orang itu.

Ting.

Pintu lif terbuka. Dan tepat saat orang-orang itu keluar dari lif, wajah Hyukjae memucat seketika. Jantungnnya terasa berhenti dan tubuhnya hampir tersentak karena terkejut luar biasa. Iris hitamnnya menatap lurus pada sosok yang kini tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, terlihat raut keterkejutan yang sama.

"Tuan Lee?"

Pertanyaan dari sekertarisnnya itu sudah hampir tak terdengar olehnya. Dengan cepat iris cokelatnya mengedar. Langkahnya berubah cepat menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang di ruang rapat.

Hyukjae menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar dan rasa takut luar biasa itu menjalar hampir disetiap persendiannya. Setiap langkah yang sosok itu ambil untuk mendekat padanya sama seperti satu potong jiwa Hyukjae di cabut dari tubuhnya.

Dan saat tepat mereka akhirnya berhadapan, Hyukjae sama sekali tak berkutik. Omega ini tahu alpha itu tepat ada di hadapannya. Ia tahu karena ia bisa menciumnya dengan sangat jelas. Hyukjae semakin menunduk dalam. Tangannya yang bergetar saling meremas dengan ketakutan luar biasa. Ia tak akan pernah berani menatapnya, tak akan pernah.

"Tuan Lee kita harus segera masuk, rapat akan segera dimulai."

Suara itu seakan menjadi penyelamat Hyukjae. Karena perlahan ia bisa merasakan bahwa alpha itu menjauh darinya, memberi jarak yang benar-benar dibutuhkan Hyukjae sekarang.

Namun satu hal yang Hyukjae tak tahu, bahwa iris cokelat itu terus menatapnya hingga pintu ruang rapat itu tertutup.

Omega itu reflek bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya serasa lemas dan setengah mati ia mencoba menegakkan kakinya.

"Hyuk, kau baik-baik saja?"Sungmin yang menyadari perubahan perilakunya bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Ya- ya aku... aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar."Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan sedikit linglung.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Hyuk. Kau kelihatan pucat. Biar kuurus pekerjaanmu disini toh rapatnya sudah dimulai."

Hyukjae tak melawan, ia segera berjalan menjauh dari sana. Bahkan jika bisa Hyukjae ingin lari sejauh mungkin dari sana. Kaki ramping itu memasuki toilet dengan serampangan, tangan pucatnya dengan gemetar mengeluarkan botol pil dari sakunya.

Dengan panik ia mengeluarkan isinya hingga jatuh berceceran sebelum menelan dua pil langsung tanpa pikir panjang. Merasa tak cukup, Hyukjae menyalakan air keran lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin.

Omega itu terengah setelahnnya. Terdiam melihat refleksi wajahnya didepan kaca.

Masih Hyukjae rasakan desiran yang seakan mengalir disetiap pembulu darahnya. Menyentak jiwanya dan membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Selama lebih dari dua puluh sembilan tahun ia hidup, ia tak pernah menemukan kehadiran seseorang sekuat itu.

Hyukjae ingat jelas tepat saat sosok itu melangkah kearahnya, Hyukjae dapat mencium aroma memikat yang hampir menghentikan sistem kerja otaknnya. Sebuah kehadiran yang begitu kuat hingga membuat jiwa Hyukjae serasa meleleh. Bagaimana dominasi itu menguar mencengkram Hyukjae tanpa ampun secara tak kasat mata.

Semua itu hanya ia rasakan pada satu orang. Hanya satu orang, dan itu hanya berarti satu hal. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan takdirnya.

Alphanya. Pasangannya. _Mate_ -nya.

Tidak! Hyukjae mengelengkan kepalanya.

Hyukjae tak mau mengakuinya. Hal itu menghasilkan erangan ketidak setujuan dari jiwa serigala dalam tubuhnya. Jiwa omega itu menginginkan alphanya, ia menginginkan pasangannya.

Tapi Hyukjae begitu keras kepala. Ia akan memastikan bahwa hal ini tak akan mempengaruhinya. Hyukjae tak akan menemui sosok itu lagi. Karena hal ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

Omega ini tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertemu. Alpha itu tak akan menerimanya. Alpha itu akan menolaknya karena ia adalah seorang omega laki-laki. Seseorang yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata.

Seseorang yang selalu dianggap tak normal.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya dapat Hyukjae lewati dengan mudah. Ia tak lagi bertemu dengan sosok itu. Tak lagi melihatnya.

Dari pembicaraan para teman kantornya ia tahu bahwa alpha itu merupakan anak kedua Tuan Lee yang kini ditugaskan di perusahaan ini. Alpah itu ada diruang kerja pribadinya yang berjarak belasan lantai dari tempat Hyukjae berada. Membuat omega itu bisa setidaknnya bernafas lega.

Tak ia pedulikan serigala didalam tubuhnya yang seperti mengais-ngais meminta alphanya. Tak ia pedulikan nalurinya yang selalu mencari keberadaan _mate_ yang akhirnya ia temukan.

Hyukjae menahanya, ia bahkan meminum dua pil dalam sehari karena hormonnya yang semakin meningkat akibat keberada alpha itu.

Sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Hyukjae hanya perlu berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang lebih telat untuk menghidar dari pertemuan yang tak disengaja. Ia hanya perlu berdiam diri dibilik kerjanya sebagai usaha untuk bersembunyi dari pasangannya.

Segalanya baik-baik saja.

Namun satu hal yang omega ini lupakan, bahwa serapi apapun sebuah rencana pasti akan ada setidaknnya satu kesalahan didalamnya. Dan hal tersebut terjadi padanya. Tepat saat malam pesta peluncuran produk.

Sejujurnya sejak pagi Hyukjae sudah merasa ada yang tak beres pada tubuhnya. Namun kesibukannya yang luar biasa menjelang peluncuran produk membuatnya melupakan hal tersebut, bahkan omega ini lupa menelan pil penekan hormonnya hari itu.

Sebuah kesalah fatal yang ia buat hari itu. Hari dimana panas tubuhnya semakin meningkat tiap menitnya.

Hyukjae menyadarinya tepat saat pesta malam itu tengah dimulai. Ia sadar bahwa siklus panasnya datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Dengan begitu panik ia keluar dari ballroom kantornya mencoba mencari botol pilnya yang entah berada dimana.

Setiap langkah yang ia ambil terasa semakin berat akibat kebutuhan didalam dirinya semakin tak terelakkan. Kepalanya mulai terasa berputar dan kakinya lemas karena panas ditubuhnya.

Omega itu merosot dilantai lorong gedung itu. Nafasnya terengah dan keringat mulai mengalir dari tubuhnya. Aroma omeganya menguar begitu kuat dan siap memikat siapapun yang ada disana.

Hyukjae tahu sebentar lagi ia akan berada dipuncak siklusnya. Ia tahu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum akal sehatnya menghilang. Hanya menunggu waktu sebelum ia akan memohon untuk ditiduri oleh entah siapapun yang ia temui pertama kali. Seseorang yang mungkin akan mengambil keuntungan dari keadaannya.

Omega itu seharusnya keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya, namun tubuhnya yang berada dalam siklus sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Hyukjae sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia sudah akan mencoba menghubungi seseorang saat tiba-tiba saja lenganya ditarik. Membuatnya mendongak dan mempertemukan iris hitamnnya dengan iris cokelat yang begitu sendu.

Detik itu juga indera penciumnya menangkap aroma akrab yang menghantuinya selama ini. Aroma memikat yang sekarang begitu dibutuhkannya. Aroma pasangannya, alphanya.

Suara langkah kaki orang-orang membuat alpha itu memutus pandanganya mereka. Dengan cepat ia meraih tubuh Hyukjae lalu menuntunnya ke lif terdekat. Mereka segera masuk kedalam saat pintu terbuka.

Hyukjae tak tahu ia akan dibawa kemana, omega itu tak peduli. Karena saat ini tepat saat panas tubuhnya yang bergejolak, ia berada tepat ditempat dimana yang selalu diam-diam ia idam-idamkan. Tangan pucat itu mencengkram erat jas hitam alpha itu seiring dengan nafasnya yang mulai tak normal. Hyukjae mendekat dan mencoba mengendus dengan begitu lapar pada aroma manis yang begitu memikat.

Tepat saat itulah alpha itu menunduk melihatnya, kembali mempertemukan mata mereka dengan cara yang tak terdefinisikan. Tepat saat Hyukjae menyadari bahwa nafas orang didepannya itu terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana dominasi itu tergambar jelas di iris cokelat itu.

Omega yang tengah berada dalam siklus panasnya bukanlah hal yang bisa ditolak oleh alpha manapun. Dan jika omega itu adalah pasanganmu, hal itu akan berkali-kali lebih kuat pengaruhnya. Mampu membuat akal sehat menghilang tak berbekas.

Pintu lif terbuka, dan Hyukjae tak melawan saat alpha itu membawanya kesebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari langit malam yang mulai berkilat menandakan akan hujan. Membaringkan tubuhnya disofa kulit yang begitu dingin. Saat tubuh dengan wangi manis itu akan menjauhinya, Hyukjae reflek mencengkramnya.

"Jangan..." Ucapnya ditengah nafasnya yang terengah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."Suara berat itu terdengar begitu dalam. Mengirim geleyar aneh dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya ingin menutup pintunya."

Hyukjae melepaskannya, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi saat alpha itu akhirnya kembali padanya. Kedua tangan pucat itu reflek meraih tubuh hangat diatasnya, menariknya agar mendekat padanya.

Nafas mereka sama-sama terengah, terlihat begitu kualahan mengatasi gejolak dalam tubuh mereka sendiri. Kedua mata itu beradu dengan penuh kebutuhan. Dan tepat saat bibir mereka terjalin, Hyukjae dapat merasakan sengatan listrik yang luar biasa mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Hyukjae belum pernah mencium seseorang sebelumnya, namun ia berani bertaruh bahwa alpha ini adalah seorang pencium yang hebat. Bagaimana cara bibir hangat itu bergerak, bagaimana lidah itu menyusup dan menjelajahi mulutnya begitu luar biasa. Hal itu hanya semakin membuat panas tubuh Hyukjae semakin menjadi.

Tidak cukup, Hyukjae menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Tangan pucat itu mulai mencoba melepas jas alpha diatasnya, mencoba membuka kancing kemeja itu secepatnya. Hyukjae ingin merasakan kulit mereka bertemu, Hyukjae ingin merasakan keseluruhan dari alphanya. Ia ingin merasakan pasanganya secara utuh.

Erangannya lepas saat alpha itu mencium lehernya, mengigitnya, menghisapnya sebagai usaha untuk meninggalkan tanda. Hyukjae menariknya agar bibir mereka kembali bertemu, keduanya begitu rakus melahap satu sama lain. Mencoba untuk mendominasi satu sama lain meski akhirnya Hyukjae mengalah dan membiarkan tubuhnya meleleh dibawah dominasi alpha ini.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, membuat kedua iris mereka kembali bertemu. Dengan nafas terengah mereka menyelami bola mata masing-masing. Mereka tahu mereka mempunyai kebutuhan yang sama, mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tapi demi Tuhan, didepan mereka adalah pasangan mereka. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa mereka tolak.

Jadi tepat saat bibir tipis itu menekan miliknya lagi, Hyukjae kembali menutup matanya. Tangannya meraih tubuh hangat itu sekuat alpha ini merengkuhnya. Merasakan detak jantung mereka yang saling bersautan. Merasakan kulit mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

Hujan deras serta suara guntur diluar menjadi saksi saat dua jiwa itu melebur menjadi satu. Menjadi saksi saat pasangan itu mengikat satu sama lain menjadi satu. Seperti yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

Jam diatas meja kerja itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. Sinar matahari sudah membumbung tinggi membuat ruangan itu begitu terang. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tak mengganggu kedua tubuh telanjang yang saling mendekap di atas sofa kulit itu. Ditambah dengan keadaan kantor yang begitu sunyi di akhir pekan membuat mereka terlelap dibuwai mimpi meski hari sudah beranjak siang.

Butuh waktu cukup lama sampai akhirnya satu diantara mereka mulai bergerak. Hyukjae mengegliat pelat sebelum perlahan membuka matanya. Omega itu kebingungan pada awalnya sebelum perlahan akal sehatnya kembali dan tersadar ia ada didekapan seseorang.

Kontan saja ia bangun dengan begitu panik membuat satu yang lainnya ikut terbangun. Belum sempat alpha itu menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hyukjae sudah bangun menjauh darinya. Omega itu sekuat tenaga mencoba berdiri dengan panik meski hanya berakhir jatuh diatas lantai akibat nyeri yang ia rasakan dipungungnya.

Menyadarinya, alpha itu mencoba meraihnya namun Hyukjae menolaknya dengan kasar dan merangkak semakin menjauhinya.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku membantumu-"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Meski sejenak iris hitam itu dapat dengan jelas melihat keterkejutan alpha didepannya. Seperti sama sekali tak menduga penolakan dari omega didepannya.

Hyukjae semakin merapat menjauh hingga bersandar ditembok dingin, menarik lututnya mencoba menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Kepanikan masih jelas terlihat dikedua bola matanya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Omega itu sama sekali tak menyadari air matanya yang mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sorot matanya penuh akan ketakutan serta kebingungan disaat yang bersamaan.

Menyadari ketakutan omega itu, sang alpha kembali mencoba bicara meski tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya pada akhirnya. Ia melihat sekeliling mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi tubuh omega itu namun nihil, hanya ada pakaian mereka yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Dengan cepat ia meraih pakaiannya. Memakai celananya dengan cepat sebelum kembali melihat omega yang kini meringkuk begitu lemah tak jauh darinya.

"Tunggu disini, jangan keman-mana."Ucapnya sebelum berlari keluar ruangan sembari mengancingkan kemejanya.

Meninggalkan Hyukjae seorang diri diruangan itu. Iris hitam itu mengedar dan Hyukjae baru menyadari jika ia ada diruang kerja atasannya. Tempat dilantai teratas di gedung perusaahan tempat ia bekerja.

Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar Hyukjae kembali mencoba untuk bangun. Meraih pakaiannya dan memakainya perlahan. Ringisannya terdengar untuk rasa perih dibawah sana. Sembari berpegang pada sekitar, omega itu akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa setelah kepergiannya, alpha itu kembali keruangan itu dengan selimut serta sebotol air mineral untuknya. Tak tahu betapa kebingungannya dia saat mendapati Hyukjae sudah lenyap dari sana.

Hari itu Hyukjae tak pulang ke apartemmennya. Ia justru pergi ke stasiun untuk pulang ke kampung halamnnya. Terdengar gila, tapi Hyukjae tak peduli dengan apapun sekarang. Yang ia inginkan adalah kembali ke sisi orang tuanya. Satu-satunya tempat yang membuatnya merasa aman.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia mencoba untuk tak berbicara dengan siapapun. Ia tak ingin disentuh oleh siapapun. Hujan kembali turun saat ia akhirnya sampai, membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup saat berjalan dari halte bus hingga sampai didepan rumahnya.

Tepat saat pintu itu terbuka, ibunya begitu terkejut mendapati dirinya yang basah kuyup. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan tentu saja aroma lain yang begitu tercium jelas menguar diudara.

Aroma seorang omega yang sudah dimiliki seseorang.

.

.

.

Suara-suara itu membangunkan Hyukjae dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap dan mengedar melihat kamarnya yang diterangi lampu tidur bercahaya remang-remang. Ia melihat kejendela, sudah malam.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur, atau bahkan berapa hari sudah terlewat sejak hari itu. Hari dimana Hyukjae merasa begitu mengerikan. Selama ini Hyukjae selalu merasa dirinya mengerikan, namun sekarang menjadi jauh lebih mengerikan.

Tangan pucat itu mencengkram selimut berusaha melupakan kenangan itu. Kenangan yang membuatnya jauh lebih tertutup dari sebelumnya. Yang membuatnya bahkan tak berani melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya. Setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya mengurung diri didalam kamar.

Suara-suara dibawah sana menyadarkan Hyukjae dari pikirannya. Dahinya mengernyit saat merasa suara itu tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Omega itu bangun, menyibak selimut lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

Dapat ia dengar suara-suara itu merupakan suara orang tuanya. Tangannya meraih ganggang pintu, dan tepat saat pintu itu terbuka tubuh Hyukjae menegang seketika. Dengan cepat ia kembali menutup pintu lalu menguncinya.

Astaga, Hyukjae mengenalinya.

Bahkan jika sosok itu ada dilantai bawah bersama orang tuanya tapi Hyukjae dapat mencium aromanya yang begitu kuat saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Membuat kakinya lemas hingga akhirnya kini merosot dilantai berpegang pada ganggang pintu.

Bahkan telingan kini mengenali suara yang kini tengah bicara pada orang tuanya dibawah sana. Suara yang menghantui mimpinya setiap malam.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini?!

Tubuh Hyukjae tersentak saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati kamarnya. Aroma pekat yang semakin tercium kuat membuat Hyukjae tahu siapa yang sedang menuju ke kamarnya. Jantungnnya berdetak begitu kuat dan tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak.

Ia begitu terkejut saat sebuah ketukan pelan itu terdengar.

"Hyukjae?"

Ada sesuatu yang seakan meremas dadanya saat Hyukjae mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya.

"Hyukjae, aku tahu kau disana."

Ya, alpha itu tahu, bahkan ia bisa merasakan detak jantung dan deru nafas omeganya dari balik pintu. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum alpha itu kembali berbicara.

"Ku mohon jangan takut padaku, aku tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

Dalam dan penuh makna, adalah apa yang terdengar dari suara itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Alpha itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia menutup matanya diantara keheningan yang mengelilingi mereka. Merasakan pasangannya. Merasakan omeganya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan kembali besok."

Hanya itu yang ia katakan sebelum perlahan langkah kaki itu menjauh bersamaan dengan wangi tubuh serta keberadaannya yang perlahan menghilang. Membuat serigala dalam tubuh Hyukjae mengerang tak rela. Namun Hyukjae mengabaikannya. Semuanya masih terlalu mengejutkannya sekarang. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti akan kehadiran alpha ini di rumahnya.

Apa yang ia inginkan? Apa yang alpha ini harapkan dari orang seperti Hyukjae? Seorang omega laki-laki?

Semua hal itu membuat kepala Hyukjae pening tiba-tiba. Omega itu perlahan kembali keranjangnya, berbaring dan menaikan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Mencoba kembali tidur dan menganggap hal yang barusan terjadi hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Ya benar, mimpi yang akan terlupakan dikemudian hari.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tak coba untuk menemuinya?"

Itu adalah yang ibunya katakan padanya malam itu saat mengantar makan malam kekamarnya. Membuatnya terdiam karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Dia sepertinya laki-laki yang baik, dia bahkan selalu membawa bunga setiap datang kemari."Ibunya tersenyum padanya.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Sejak hari itu, alpha itu hampir setiap hari berkunjung kerumahnya. Memanggil namanya dan berbicara padanya dari balik pintu karena Hyukjae masih enggan berhadapan langsung dengannya. Ia akan kembali keesokan harinya dan melakukan hal yang sama, tak peduli jika Hyukjae bahkan sama sekali tak menjawab suaranya.

Hyukjae tak siap jika harus melihat paras yang pernah mengabiskan malam dengannya itu lagi.

Mengerti isi hati putranya, wanita paruh baya itu meraih tangan pucat Hyukjae. Menepuknya lembut sembari tersenyum pada putranya yang pemalu. Pemalu karena rasa percaya dirinya yang dibunuh oleh keadaanya yang berbeda. Keadaannya yang istimewa.

"Bukan berarti ibu ingin kau memaksakan diri atau apa, ibu hanya ingin kau setidaknnya memberinya kesempatan. Karena entah ini benar atau salah dimatamu, dia adalah pasanganmu."Hyukjae termenung mendengarnya.

Memberinya kesempatan?

Hyukjae tak yakin untuk itu. Semuanya terasa terlalu terburu-buru untuknya. Ia tak siap sama sekali dengan apa yang akan datang menimpanya. Ia tak siap dengan konsekuensinya. Sebuah konsekuensi berupa sebuah penolakan dan kekecewaan. Belaian lembut ibunya kembali menyadarkannya.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru memikirkannya. Hanya pikirkan dengan perlahan, kami semua akan selalu mengerti apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu."

Tangan hangat itu membelai kepalanya.

"Kau putraku yang paling kusayang, aku tahu kau akan memutuskan hal yang terbaik untumu. Jadi pikirkan dengan baik."

.

.

.

Butuh sekitar hampir dua minggu sebelum akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menghadapinya. Berhadapan langsung dengan iris cokelat yang kini tak berkedip melihatnya. Alpha itu terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya menuruni tangga tepat saat ia datang berkunjung. Mungkin tak menduga jika hari ini akhirnya omega ini mau menemuinya.

"Ikutlah makan malam bersama kami, Lee- _shi_."Suara ayahnya membuat keduanya memutus pandangan mereka.

" _Y-ye_?"Jawab alpha itu kebingungan.

"Makan malamlah disini, aku memasak menu spesial hari ini."Ulang ibunya sembari tersenyum begitu ramah sebelum berjalan kedapur diikuti Hyukjae yang mengekorinya.

Dan malam itu menjadi makan malam paling menegangkan bagi Hyukjae. Dapat ia rasakan iris cokelat alpha itu yang terus menatapnya, membuatnya tak nyaman. Obrolan dimeja makan pun hanya didominasi oleh orang tuanya yang tak hentinya bertanya ini dan itu pada alpha yang duduk tepat didepan Hyukjae.

"Jadi Hyukkie, dia merupakan atasanmu?" Hyukjae langsung mendongak saat ayahnya mengejaknya bicara.

Setengah kaget dan panik, Hyukjae melirik sekilas pada alpha didepannya.

" _N-ne_ , Lee- _shi_ ini adalah atasanku di-"

"Donghae."Suara dalam itu memotong perkataan Hyukjae.

Iris hitamnnya kembali melihat iris cokelat didepannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae mulai sekarang."

Dan saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Hyukjae melihat senyum lembut dari sosok didepannya. Membuat hatinya merasakan sensasi yang aneh diiringi dengan detak jantunya yang tak normal. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum Hyukjae merasakan pipinya memanas. Merah dan tersipu.

"Donghae merupakan atasanku."Lanjut Hyukjae dengan suara yang begitu kecil.

Obrolan itu kembali berlanjut antara ayahnya dan Donghae. Selesai makan malam ibunya memaksanya mengantar Donghae hingga kedepan pintu. Dengan tak nyaman dan cemas Hyukjae menurut meski setengah hati.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, ibumu sangat pintar memasak."Ucap Donghae saat mereka sudah didepan pintu.

"Ya sama-sama."Jawab Hyukjae sembari menunduk, ia sama sekali tak berani melihat wajah orang didepannya.

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Donghae kembali bersuara.

"Hyukjae."

"Ya?"

"Hei, lihat aku."

Perlahan ia mendongak, melihat paras tampan dengan mata sendu dan bibir tipis itu. Donghae tersenyum padanya membuatnya entah bagaimana meresa malu.

"Akhir pekan nanti..."

Hyukjae terdiam mendengarnya.

"... akhir pekan nanti, mau pergi keluar denganku?"Lanjut Donghae sembari melihatnya dalam.

Hal ini membuat omega itu tak bisa berkata-kata, untuk sejenak pikiran Hyukjae memutih seketika. Apa telinganya tak salah dengar?

"Hyukjae?"

"Ya?"

"Jadi kau mau?"

Cukup lama Hyukjae menjawab, ia seperti orang linglung yang lupa cara bertata bahasa dengan benar. Namun perkataan ibunya membuatnya tersadar, perkataan ibunya tentang memberi laki-laki ini kesempatan. Memberi dirinya sendiri kesempatan.

"Ya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku mau."

Dan senyum bahagia yang Donghae perlihatkan padanya setelahnya membuat hatinya melambung entah mengapa. Menghapus ketakutan dihatinya tak bersisa.

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk dengan cemas diruang tamu, sesekali matanya melihat jendela namun belum ada tanda-tanda audi putih Donghae akan datang. Ibunya tersenyum melihat tikah laku putranya.

"Tenang saja, ia pasti akan datang sebentar lagi."

Tepat setelah ibunya mengatakan itu, mereka mendengar deru suara mobil yang mendekat. Terlihat audi putih itu terparkir didepan rumahnya. Hyukjae segera beranjak akan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Aku pergi."

"Ya, selamat bersenang-senang." Goda ibunya membuatnya bersemu merah.

Tepat saat Hyukjae melangkah keluar rumah Donghae sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya, terlihat tampan hanya dengan kemeja sederhana. Dengan begitu lembut membukaan pintu mobil untuk Hyukjae sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka tak pergi ketempat yang istimewa sebenarnya. Hanya menonton dibioskop, berjalan-jalan sebentar di pusat perbelanjaan, dan mengunjungi pantai terdekat sembari makan siang. Obrolan mereka pun masih begitu minim dan terkadang terdengar seperti basa-basi, tapi Hyukjae tak membecinya. Sama sekali tak membencinya.

"Kau menikmati kecan kita hari ini?"

Pertanyaan itu Donghae lontarkan saat mereka tengah duduk disalah satu restoran dipinggir pantai.

Hah? Kencan?

Hyukjae mengerjab bingung, ia baru menyadari hal ini sekarang. Mereka memang seperti sedang berkencan.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Donghae tersenyum. Cara omega ini berbicara yang begitu malu-malu selalu mengundang senyum. Pesanan mereka datang, membuat keduanya melahap makanan mereka dalam keheningan.

"Hyukjae."Pangilan itu membuat Hyukjae melihat kearah Donghae.

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke Seoul?"

Tentu hal itu membuat Hyukjae berhenti mengunyah. Ke Seoul? Tapi ia sudah kehilangan pekerjaanya.

"Jika masalah pekerjaan kau tak perlu cemas, kau masih terhitung sebagai karyawan."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Hampir satu bulan aku meninggalkan kantor."

"Anggap saja kau mengambil keseluruhan hak cutimu yang belum pernah kau gunakan selama ini."

Senyum Donghae terlihat begitu menenangkan setelahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, jadi kembalilah kekantor kapanpun saat kau siap."

Hyukjae tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Donghae begitu baik. Alpha ini bahkan seperti mengerti isi benak Hyukjae tanpa Hyukjae perlu mengatakannya. Seakan segalanya terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

Selanjutnya mereka hanya mengobrol ringan. Seperti Donghae bertanya apa makanan,warna, serta hal-hal yang disukai Hyukjae. Atau menanyakan tentang apa yang Hyukjae lakukan selama dirumah.

Semuanya berjalan begitu sederhana. Semuanya begitu apa adanya.

Namun senyum alpha itu menghilang saat melihat Hyukjae mengambil botol obatnya, mengambil satu pil dan ingin meminumnya.

"Berhenti meminum benda itu."

Hyukjae terdiam sebelum iris hitamnya melihat pil ditangannya.

"Itu tak baik untuk tubuhmu, Hyukjae."

"Tapi aku membutuhkannya."

"Tidak, kau tidak membutuhkannya."

Omega itu melihat iris cokelat alpha didepannya, ada sesuatu disana yang sulit untuk ia terjemahkan.

"Kau memilikiku, Hyukjae. Ada aku disini, kau tak membutuhkan semua pil itu."

Tubuh Hyukjae membeku, ia terpaku saat kepalanya memproses arti lain dari ucapan alphanya. Apa Donghae baru saja mengatakan jika ia ingin menidurinya? Memanfaatkannya?

"Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu atau apa. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti mengonsumsi pil-pil itu. Jika memang siklusmu datang, aku bisa membantumu. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki niat lain."

Hyukjae dengan cepat menelan pilnya menutup pembicaraan mereka mengenai hal ini. Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya. Mungkin memang belum saatnya. Mungkin memang dia yang terlalu terburu-buru.

Dan perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diselimuti keheningan setelah itu.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kini Hyukjae sudah kembali bekerja seperti sedia kala. Ia kembali tinggal diapartemennya di Seoul dan menjalankan aktifitas seperti biasa. Sungmin terlihat senang melihatnya lagi, dan mereka kembali menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama seperti biasa.

Hyukjae menyelesaikan suapan terakhir sebelum merogoh mengambil botol pilnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia terdiam melihatnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia terus dibayangi hal ini, tentang perkataan Donghae dan botol pil ditangannya.

Apakah tak apa?

Apakah hal ini tepat?

Sebelum ia sendiri tahu, botol pil itu sudah kembali kedalam saku. Hari itu untuk pertama kali dalam waktu yang lama Hyukjae tak meminum pil penekan hormonya.

Hingga esok.

Esoknya lagi.

Dan esoknya lagi.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tahu hari ini akan datang.

Iris hitam itu melihat ponsel ditangannya dengan ragu. Ia masih tak yakin untuk melakukannya.

Omega itu duduk disofa apartemennya malam itu. Hari ini ia tak berangkat bekerja karena merasakan siklus panasnya yang akan datang. Tubuhnya mulai menghangat dan dalam waktu dekat ia tahu ia akan dipuncak siklus panasnya.

Keputusannya untuk berhenti meminum semua pil-pil itu memang keputusan yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bisa terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ia tak mau meminumnya lagi dan sebagai konsekuensi ia akan mendapatkan siklus panasnya secara alami.

Dan jika ia mengalami siklus panasanya, maka ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk meredakannya. Dan satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya adalah Donghae.

Tangannya meremas ponsel ditangannya saat nafasnya mulai berat, Hyukjae tahu ia semakin dekat tapi ia masih bimbang melakukannya. Haruskah ia menghubunginya? Tapi bagaimana jika Donghae menolak?

Hyukjae masih membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir namun sayangnnya tubuhnya tak bisa menunggu. Omega itu mulai mengerang saat tubuhnya semakin tersiksa karena tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Saat itulah, dengan setengah kewarasan yang tersisa Hyukjae mendial nomor orang yang bisa meredakan semua siksaan ini.

" _Hyukjae?_ "

"Ha-hae..." Tubuhnya merespon luar biasa bahkan jika baru suara alphanya yang terdengar.

" _Hyukjae kau baik-baik saja_?"

"Tidak... tolong aku..."

Permohonan ditengah nafas yang terengah itu membuat jalur lain itu terdiam.

"Donghae."Panggilnya hampir merengek.

" _Dimana kau sekarang_?"

"Apartemen."

" _Tunggu aku disana."_

Panggilan itu terputus. Mencoba tetap sadar Hyukjae melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia mengerang saat tubuhnya jatuh diatas ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar dan keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Menit-menit berikutnya terasa begitu lama sedangkan tubuhnya tak bisa menunggu lagi. Tangannya mulai menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, ia mengerang saat merasakan betapa sensitif tubuhnya saat ini. Hyukjae sama sekali tak tahu suara pintu apartemennya yang terbuka dan langkah kaki terburu-buru yang menuju kamarnya.

Ia tersadar saat hidungnya mencium wangi manis yang akrab, merasakan rengkuhan hangat yang begitu ia butuhkan.

"Donghae."

"Sstt, aku disini. Tidak apa-apa, aku disini."

Dan Hyukjae akhirnya bisa melepas semuanya, tepat saat bibir hangat itu menyatu dengannya. Tepat saat tubuhnya meleleh disetiap sentuhannya. Semuanya begitu luar biasa, sesuatu yang tak akan bisa dibandingkan oleh apapun.

Donghae benar, ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan semua pil-pil itu.

.

.

.

Omega itu tersentak bangun saat mendengar keributan diluar kamarnya. Ia mengerjap menyadari kamarnya yang sudah begitu terang. Hyukjae merenggangkan tubuhnya hanya untuk meringis kesakitan, tentu saja mengingat aktifitasnya semalam.

Wajahnya memerah saat ingat bahwa semalam ia mengundang Donghae, menggoda alpha itu secara tidak langsung untuk menghabiskan malam dengannya. Oh betapa memalukan!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka mengungkap Donghae yang terkejut melihatnya terbangun. Alpha itu hanya memakai celana kerjanya sembari membawa nampan dikedua tangannya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan pancinya."

Iris hitam Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang berjalan mendekatinya, duduk disampingnya menawarkan sepotong roti isi selai dan sekotak susu strowberri untuknya. Apa Donghae baru saja membuatkan sarapan ditempat tidur untuknya? Wajah Hyukjae menghangat saat menyadarinya.

"Aku ingin membuatkanmu omelet, tapi aku sama sekali tak berbakat memasak. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kusiapkan."

Sembari malu-malu Hyukjae mengambil rotinya, mengigitnya untuk merasakan selai strowberri didalamnya.

"Enak."

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya, tentu saja enak karena itu semua produk jadi.

"Bagaiamana kau bisa masuk semalam?"

Donghae mengakat bahunya ringan.

"Tidak sulit bagiku membuat kunci duplikat apartement ini."Hyukjae cemberut mendengarnya, itu terdengar seperti ia disadap selama ini.

Alpha itu kembali melihat omega didepannya. Perlahan meraih jemari omega itu agar Hyukjae melihatnya.

"Besok akhir pekan jadi ..." Alpha itu terlihat ragu melanjutkannya, membuat Hyukjae penasaran.

"... jadi aku boleh menginap lagi malam ini?"

Sekuat tenaga Hyukjae menahan senyumnya akibat rasa senang yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya mengangguk patuh mengiyakan, membuahkan senyuman hangat dari alpha didepannya.

Tangan hangat itu meraih pundak Hyukjae, Donghae mendekat padanya dan secepat kilat menempelkan bibir mereka. Laki-laki itu tersenyum setelahnya membuat mau tak mau senyum itu juga terukir dibibir Hyukjae.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Hyukjae merasa dadanya begitu penuh, untuk petama kalinya ia merasa begitu utuh.

.

.

.

Segalanya sempurna.

Bahkan segalanya berjalan terlalu sempurna bagi Hyukjae. Hubungannya dengan Donghae semakin baik. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saling berkirim pesan. Bahkan tak jarang alpha itu menginap di apartemennya.

Hyukjae juga sudah tak pernah lagi mengkonsumsi pil-pil pereda hormonnya, karena saat siklusnya datang Donghae selalu ada disisinya. Meredakan panas ditubuhnya dengan sentuhannya yang begitu lembut.

Tentu semua keintiman dan jalinan itu membuat mereka semakin dekat, membuat koneksi mereka sebagai pasangan semakin terjalin erat. Secara nyata ataupun secara hati.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Itu adalah yang Donghae katakan pada suatu malam setelah mereka berbagai malam bersama untuk kesekian kalinya. Alpha itu mengatakan cinta padanya dengan seluruh ketulusannya yang tergambar jelas dibola mata beriris cokelat itu.

Membuat omega itu kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya bisa memeluk tubuh hangat alpha itu erat.

Tak ada balasan darinya saat itu, atau setidaknya Hyukjae belum berani membalasnya.

Omega ini tahu ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tahu jelas bahwa apa yang ia rasakan pada alpha ini adalah cinta. Ia hanya membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk bisa mengatakannya langsung pada Donghae. Hyukjae yakin Donghae mengerti hal itu.

Dan setelah waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan akan mengatakanya hari ini pada Donghae. Ia akan mengatakannya saat nanti kembali bertemu dengan alphanya. Ia tersenyum saat membayangkannya, rasa mendebarkan namun juga hangat disaat bersamaan.

Pikirannya teralih saat mendengar keributan tak jauh dari bilik kerjanya, melihat karyawan yang lain berbisik. Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya, melihat apa yang sebenarnya diributkan oleh teman kerjanya.

Saat itulah iris hitamnya melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan segala atribut mahalnya berjalan memasuki tempat itu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa langkah tegas itu mengarah padanya, ia sama sekali tak tahu jika kemarahan yang tergambar jelas diraut wajah wanita itu ditujukan untuknya.

Dan sebelum ia sendiri menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, telapak tangan itu menghantam pipinya dengan sangat keras. Menciptakan suara tamparan yang bisa didepangar oleh semua orang yang ada ditempat itu.

Rasa panas bercampur perih itu segera menjalar dibekas tamparan itu, perlahan Hyukjae memegang pipinya. Iris hitamnnya melihat mata wanita didepannya seakan-akan ia adalah sesuatu yang paling tak ingin wanita ini lihat didunia ini.

"Kau pelacur sialan, beraninya kau mengoda putraku dengan tubuhmu yang kotor itu!"

Satu goresan itu berhasil menyayat hati Hyukjae tepat didalam sana.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani merangkak dihadapan keluarga kami? Kau hanya omega laki-laki menjijikkan yang bahkan tak seharusnya ada didunia ini!"

Seluruh perkataan wanita ini seakan menggema dan terulang dikepalanya, menyakitinya berulang kali.

"Sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah menerimamu. Sampai kapanpun keluarga seperti kami tak sudi menerimamu. Jadi enyah dari hidup putraku dan jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapan kami!"

Ini adalah yang selalu menjadi ketakutan Hyukjae selama ini. Ini adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya begitu sulit mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Sejak dulu ia tak pernah ingin mengharapkan apapun dari orang lain. Ia tak pernah menginginkan balasan orang lain untuknya. Karena semua hal itu hanya akan berujung pada satu hal.

Penolakan.

Tak ada yang akan bisa menerima dirinya didunia ini. Tak ada yang akan tulus mencintainya didunia ini.

Tidak ada.

Isakannya terdengar tepat saat air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Bahkan jika wanita itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya, luka yang ia torehkan seakan abadi untuk selamanya. Segalanya akan berakhir sama. Segalanya hanya selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Tak dicintai, dan tak diinginkan.

.

.

.

Kaki kurus itu melangkah lemah menuju apartemennya. Wajahnya pucat dan udara yang dingin membuat keadaanya semakin buruk. Tapi Hyukjae tak peduli. Segala sesuatu yang didengarnya sudah cukup membuatnya mati rasa, karena rasa sakit dihatinya tak bisa dibandingkan untuk luka apapun yang pernah ia rasakan.

Ini adalah yang terparah.

Ia pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu setelahnya, pergi tak tentu arah tanpa tujuan. Ia tak ingin bertemu ataupun bicara dengan siapapun. Yang ia inginkan hanya sendirian, seperti yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Hyukjae melangkah lemah ditangga apartemennya. Raut wajahnya begitu tak bernyawa, ia bahkan tak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang.

Namun segalanya serasa dipaparkan kembali dihadapannya saat iris hitamnnya melihat sosok itu yang kini menunggu didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Hyukjae."Bahkan panggilan itu terasa begitu ngilu hingga ke ulu hati sekarang.

"Hyukjae kumohon dengarkan aku."

Langkah kakinya perlahan mundur menjauhi Donghae yang mulai mendekatinya. Ia tak ingin melihat sosok didepannya ini, ia juga tak ingin mendengar apapun darinya.

"Kumohon Hyukjae, apapun yang kau dengar dari ibuku semua itu tidak benar."

Bahkan jika raut wajah Donghae menyiratkan luka, Hyukjae tak ingin mendengarnya. Rasa sakit dihatinya telah mengalahkan segala hal dalam dirinya. Penolakan telah mengambil alih segalanya.

Omega itu berbalik, yang sama sekali tak ia duga adalah bahwa tepat dibelaknganya adalah puluhan anak tangga. Terkejut, tubuhnya siap jatuh menghantam beton kalau saja tangan hangat itu tak meraihnya.

Keduanya jatuh berguling ditangga, ringisan serta rengekan terdengar setelahnya. Hyukjae membuka matanya begitu terkejut mendapati Donghae terkapar dibawahnya tak berdaya. Ketakutan mulai menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Alpha ini melindunginya.

Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Donghae.

"Donghae... ya Tuhan Donghae!"

Tangan hangat itu mencengkram tangan pucat Hyukjae yang gemetar. Tangisan Hyukjae terhenti saat iris cokelat itu terlihat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa jadi jangan menangis."

Perlahan dapat Hyukjae rasakan sentuhan lemput alpha ini pada pipinya, mengusap air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae."

Kata cinta itu seakan menjadi titik putih ditengah kegelapan yang Hyukjae rasakan. Sebagai kunci untuk mengingatkan Hyukjae bahwa cinta Donghae untuknya adalah nyata. Bahwa kasih sayang Donghae untuknya adalah tulus.

"Jangan lari dariku seperti itu lagi, itu menyakiti Hyukjae. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Hyuk. Tidak bisa"

Tangan pucat itu perlahan meraih tubuh alpha didepannya. Memeluknya dengan tangisannya. Hyukjae seakan lupa jika ia juga tak bisa hidup tanpa Donghae, ia lupa bahwa ia juga mencintai Donghae sepenuh jiwanya.

.

.

.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam ditengah tubuh telanjang mereka yang saling bergersekan. Udara panas penuh keintiman sekan menyelimuti mereka. Mereka melakukan ini bukan karena Hyukjae sedang dalam siklus panasnya, bukan juga karena sebuah kewajiban.

Mereka bercinta sekarang karena mereka membutuhkannya. Mereka butuh untuk merasakan pasangan mereka. Mereka butuh untuk merasakan cinta satu sama lain secara nyata.

Hyukjae melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasakan hangat bening dipipinya. Ia terdiam saat melihat iris cokelat itu berkabut. Air mata mengalir dikedua pipi Donghae.

Donghae menangis. Tepat didepannya.

Tangan kuat itu meraih omeganya didekapannya. Memeluknya erat sekan begitu takut kehilangan.

"Kau omegaku, Hyukjae. Kau milikku."

Kata-kata itu tidak terdengar penuh otoritas dan keposesivan seperti seharusnya. Kata-kata itu justru terdengar begitu penuh luka dan keputusasaan. Seakan memohon pada Hyukjae untuk tetap disisinya.

Hyukjae menarik Donghae agar bisa kembali menciumnya. Berusaha mengatakan pada alphanya lewat tubuhnya. Mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae mencintainya. Bahwa Hyukjae akan tetap disisinya.

.

.

.

Keadaan begitu sunyi setelah mereka bercinta. Keduanya berbaring bersebelahan menatap langit-langit kamar Hyukjae dalam kediaman. Selimut putih itu masih menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjang mereka, dan pakaian mereka masih berserakan dilantai tanpa ada yang memperdulikan.

"Kau pernah mendengar alpha hitam, Hyuk?"

Hyukjae melihat kearah Donghae yang masih melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Serigala hitam yang dianggap setengah iblis dan merupakan lambang kutukan. Aku terlahir sebagai salah satunya."

Iris cokelat itu melihat omega disebelahnya.

"Aku terlahir sebagai serigala hitam yang begitu dikutuk semua orang. Kelahiranku dianggap bencana dan tak ada satupun didalam keluargaku yang mau mengakuiku. Bahkan orang tuaku sendiri."

"Mereka mengasingkanku, menyuruhku tetap tinggal didalam kamar. Mereka menyembunyikanku dari orang-orang selama bertahun-tahun. Sampai akhirnya kakakku meninggal dalam kecelakkan. Kecelakaan yang lalu disalahkan padaku karena mengganggap itu adalah kutukan yang kubawa pada keluarga kami."

Jemari Hyukjae mencengkram jemari hangat Donghae, ia bisa merasakan sakit hati yang Donghae rasakan.

"Mereka lalu mulai melihatku saat itu, mengakuiku sebagi anak karena aku adalah satu-satunya alpha yang tersisa dalam keluarga kami. Namun mereka tetap tak ingin mengakui diriku yang sebenarnya, memintaku berjanji untuk menutupi jati diriku yang sebenarnya dari orang-orang."

Donghae terdiam sejenak, mencoba menahan sakit didadanya. Sakit yang tak bisa diobati oleh obat apapun didunia ini.

"Saat itu aku sadar, mereka tak menginginkanku apa adanya. Mereka menjadikanku anak mereka karena mereka tak punya pilihan. Mereka hanya terpaksa dan kasih sayang itu hanya bohong belaka. Rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan seperti itu. Jauh lebih buruk."

Perlahan Donghae meraih Hyukjae, mendekap tubuh omega itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Sampai aku menemukanmu. Menemukan omegaku."

Belaian lembut di pipinya itu seakan membuai Hyukjae.

"Awalnya aku begitu terkejut, aku sama sekali tak mengira akan menemukanmu. Dan saat pertama kali kita terhubung, saat pertama kali aku memilikimu segala luka itu terasa menghilang. Karena untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama aku tahu bahwa aku tak sendirian didunia ini."

Semua penolakkan omega itu pada awalnya memang menyakitinya, tapi Donghae tak menyerah. Karena dia tahu Hyukjae adalah miliknya, Hyukjae adalah seseorang yang akan menerimanya apa adanya.

"Kau begitu lembut, pemalu, dan cantik. Kau jauh lebih indah dari apapun yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku. Jauh lebih baik dari apapun yang pernah kumiliki selama ini. Kau hanya begitu sempurna, Hyuk."

Begitupun bagi Hyukjae, Donghae begitu sempurna. Sempurna dengan kasih sayangnnya, sempurna dengan cintanya.

"Mungkin setelah ini keadaan akan memburuk, tapi aku ingin kau percaya padaku. Percaya bahwa aku tak akan membiarkan apapun menyakitimu. Dan berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan selalu disisiku. Kau tak akan meningalkanku."

Perlahan Hyukjae memeluk Donghae. Meruntuki kebodohannya. Meruntuki keegoisannya. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan Donghae selama ini, ia sama sekali tak berfikir bahwa Donghae memiliki luka yang sama seperti dirinya.

Luka akibat tak dinginkan.

Luka akibat sebuah penolakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Donghae. Sangat mencintaimu." Bisiknya membuat Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan kau tahu itu lebih dari siapapun."

Ya benar, Hyukjae tahu itu. Dan ia berjanji kali ini ia juga akan melindungin cinta ini. karena mereka berdua adalah sama.

Jiwa yang sama.

Luka yang sama.

Dan cinta yang sama.

.

.

.

Hujan itu tengah berhenti menguyur kota. Menyisakan kristal-kristal embun yang ada disetiap sudut.

"Kurasa aku akan kembali ke kantor sekarang."

"Kenapa begitu terburu-buru, aku bisa memberikan bonus kue padamu jika menemaniku disini lebih lama."

"Hyukjae serius, aku akan gemuk jika makan kue dari tokomu setiap hari."

Hyukjae tertawa pada Sungmin yang menepuk perutnya yang membuncit. Temannya itu harus kembali kekantor setelah hujan reda. Membuat Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menutup toko kuenya karena hari mulai petang sedang kuenya sudah hampir habis terjual. Membalas salam para pegawainya, omega itu segera berjalan ke gedung apartemennya yang tak begitu jauh dari sana.

Sesampainya diapartemen ia terkejut mendapati Donghae yang duduk dengan santai menonton TV dirumah. Dengan cepat ia menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak bilang akan pulang hari ini."

Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu meraih tubuh Hyukjae. Memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut rata omeganya.

"Ingin memberimu kejutan. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu."

Tangan Hyukjae membelai rambut Donghae.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Perlahan alpha itu menarik tubuh Hyukjae agar duduk bersamanya, mendekap tubuhnya menghirup wangi omeganya yang begitu menenangkan.

"Bagaimana harimu?"Pertanyaan dari suara halus itu membuat Donghae melihat omeganya.

"Buruk. Tapi sekarang lebih baik saat melihatmu. Lalu bagaimana harimu?"

"Lumayan, tapi jadi sangat baik karena melihatmu."

Keduanya tertawa. Tawa lepas yang akhirnya mereka dapatkan setelah perjuangan yang begitu keras.

Tentu hubungan mereka berdampak buruk untuk keluarga Donghae. Membuat alpha itu melepaskan segalanya demi bersama omeganya saat keadaan semakin memburuk. Saat itu mereka ada dititik terburuk dalam hidup mereka.

Namun sedikit demi sedikit mereka mencoba bangkit. Sedikit demi sedikit membangun kehidupan mereka sendiri. Donghae memiliki usaha sendiri sekarang, sebuah usaha yang berkembang cukup pesat dan membuatnya begitu sibuk sekarang. Tak jarang ia tak pulang akhir-akhir ini, namun Hyukjae tahu Donghae melakukan itu semua demi dirinya. Toh Donghae sering mengambil liburan khusus untuk mereka berdua. Sebuah bayaran yang setimpal. Ia bahkan membuatkan toko roti untuk Hyukjae.

Yang perlu Hyukjae lakukan adalah ada di rumah menunggu alphanya pulang. Ada disisinya saat Donghae membutuhkan pegangan.

Ciuman lembut dipelipisnya menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya.

"Rasanya menyenangkan berada dirumah."

Hyukjae tesenyum mendengarnya, karena tahu rumah yang Donghae maksud adalah dimanapun Hyukjae berada.

"Dan senang rasanya menyambutmu dirumah."

Alpha itu tersenyum sebelum mencium bibir omeganya. Mengirim kasih sayangnnya. Menyampaikan cintanya. Jemari mereka yang memiliki cicin serupa itu saling terjalin, menggenggam dengan kuat enggan untuk melepaskan. Dada mereka serasa begitu penuh oleh kebahagiaan.

Karena mereka akhirnya merasa dicintai.

Akhirnya merasa diinginkan.

.

.

.

 **END**

Aku gak nulis NC.

Itu untuk yang misal bertanya-tanya " _ini rate M tapi kok gak ada NCnya?"_ atau " _Apaan nih NC nya dipotong mulu!"_ oh percayalah ini sudah diluar batas kemampuan saya wkwkwkw

Terinspirasi dari semua ff ABO yang pernah aku baca, jadilah ff gak mutu ini wkwkwk dan karena dulu aku pernah buat yang ringan jadi kali ini aku membuatnya sedikit lebih berat.

sori sori jika membosankan dan jelek, tolong dimaklumi ajalah. Dan please NO sequel, mo cerita apalagi neng? Udah idup bahagia juga tu haehyuknya.

Makasih yang udah sempetin baca dan see u next story


End file.
